After Myotismon's Resistance Another?
by Zee's Girl aka Ro
Summary: After the heros defeat Myotismon what new monster attacks?
1. Default Chapter

After the resistance

Please read before and Myotismon's Army resistance before! 

After getting married to Zee and the reception. I worked at home with the children we adopted under our wing. My two three olds and the two six year olds were a handful. Hawkmon and Falconmon helped me out a lot. I talked to my many friends during the day. It was about a week after my wedding that I heard news from my friend Luna. She had a great big smile on her face. "Hello Luna what's up."

"Guess who's getting married?"

"You?" 

"Yeah, me to your little brother."

"Oh don't take him away from me yet."

"Oh you know you won't lose him he loves you too much." 

"Yeah I was kidding so when is it?" 

"In a couple of months."

"That's wonderful. Cody don't touch that."

"Sorry," He mindlessly smiled and left to play with Dawn and Kimi. 

"You're so lucky to have kids like that." 

"Yeah I know but what could I do just leave them on the streets?"

"Nope that would be just wrong." 

"Mommy, Yolei pushed me into the creek."

"Davis go get a towel and dry off. You don't want to get sick now. Yolei!" 

"I didn't do it." 

"Get over here young lady." 

"He fell in the creek and he just happened to fall in the lake. But look at me he pulled me in with him." 

"Go get dried off too. Sigh, you guys just get along okay." 

"Okay" they all chorused.

Dawn wobbly ran up the hill to me. "Dawn, how's my baby girl doing today?" She didn't talk that often so she just nodded in response. I was worried that she never talked. But I figured that that would change one day. I picked her up and spun her around. Luna just picked up Cody and played with him as he walked up with Dawn. He giggled happily. Luna stayed with me most of the day as she helped me keep the house cleaned up. She talked with me as I vacuumed, swept, made lunch and cleaned the dishes. Zee came home with Stefan and Michael. Each of them was holding a kid. Zee was holding Yolei. Stefan was holding Davis and Michael was holding Cody who ran off to play a couple of hours ago. Dawn was sleeping on the couch with Hawkmon. She was holding tightly to him.

"Hey guys what's up?" 

"We finished building a couple of cabins on the south rim." 

"That's good." 

"And I found a place for that restaurant you always wanted today." 

"Were Zee?" 

"A couple blocks away." 

"Awesome my own restaurant." 

"Yeah and the owner said we could have it for free if we built a cabin for his family." 

"Great maybe I can start setting it up tomorrow." I just did that and it was a small quaint little place that I worked at everyday. My kids helped out where ever they could. 

Stefan and Luna got married six months later. The ceremony was held out on a huge porch outside. With Dawn and Cody being ring barrier and flower girl. I was a bride's maid. Flamemon walked Luna down the isle. I cried as I saw her walk down the isle. She looked so pretty. I wondered if I looked that pretty. Also did my father even see my wedding? I knew a little part still loved him because he was the cause Davis, Yolei, Cody and Dawn were with me now. How I met Zee and the rest of my best friends. I walked out to the reception room, which was inside the restaurant. Some one with blue hair walked up to me. 

"Dusty we meet again." 

"Who are you?"

"Ken Ichijoji and I need to know do you forgive me for all the horrible things I've done?" 

"Yes, I forgave you a long time ago." 

"Thank you shall we go to the reception." I walk right pass him. I don't trust him still. I may have forgiven him but that doesn't mean I trust. I spotted my son in the middle of the reception room not seated where he was supposed to be. I pick up Davis from behind. 

"Hi how's my little warrior?" 

"Fine if you let me go." I see his Digimon Digivolved into a rookie.

"Hey did you see my Digimon changed?"

" Yes Davis, I see he Digivolved into a rookie." 

"Yeah now it's my size." 

"Yup it's the same level as Hawkmon." Hawkmon was over to my right. He was playing with Dawn. Since Cody was playing with his Digimon. I looked over at Cody his little head changed. I placed Davis down on the ground as he tried to wiggle and squirm under my grip. I walked over to Cody. 

"Hello little guy what's your name?" 

"Armadillomon, I'm the rookie form of Upamon."

"I see." I took Cody's hand and led him to Dawn. Armadillomon followed. They both seemed happy to see her. I patted Armadillomon on the head. "Watch them for me." He nodded. I went to see where Yolei went. It was a good thing that it was a small wedding. Her Digimon was already a rookie so her's didn't digivolve yet. Falconmon had Yolei in his arms. I went next to him. 

"Hey Falconmon where's my husband?" 

"He's over congratulating your bro."

"Alright." I went over to my brother. He was smiling as he gave a hug to Stefan. I went up to Stefan. He got up to give me hug. I kissed him on the cheek and backed up as a toast was said.

"I would like to thank my sister. For none of this would be possible. She has all been a great part of our lives. Weather it be saving us from danger or risking herself to my father to save another or now taking care of four kids without much help. She allowed us to have the wedding here for free. She has taught us to have faith in our beliefs and she gave me the courage to ask Luna to marry me. Because when I saw her walk down that isle with our friend Michael. I knew then I wanted to see Luna be in the same position." 

"Thank you Stefan, I've know Stefan since he was born. He was my best friend all through my life. I saw him when he first learned to skate from the day he got married. It amazed me that he had the courage to save us all from Myotismon. I thank him for saving me multiple times." Everyone toasted to that. Everyone was laughing and talking. I walked over to the corner of the room keeping an eye on my children. Talking to who ever passed by to say hello. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. "Excuse me but are you Dusty?" A man that looked unfamiliar to me.

"Yes I am Dusty Free." 

"Oh I finally found you."

"Who are you?" 

"It's me, Dusty. Can't you recognize me?" I looked in his crystal blue eyes, they seemed familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. His hair was golden blonde. He had a calming voice that made me relax instantly. I remembered someone from my childhood. He was the only one who could do it. 

"Daddy?" He brought me into a hug. Kissing me carefully on the forehead. He turned human after his death. "I've missed you Daddy." "Me too Dusty me too. I had amnesia for two years before remembering you. It was a castle I stayed a night at. It had a room exactly like the one I raised you in." I kissed him on his pale skinned cheek. He let out a couple of tears letting them fall slightly before wiping them. I cried too. He wiped my tears away from my face. I had forgave him a long time as well, Zee walked up to me. 

"Dusty who is this?" 

"It's my father he's come back." 

"Umm excuse me don't mind me asking but is he still evil?"

"No young man I've changed my ways. I made a promise to a girl I knew before I left." 

"That's a relief." 

"Thank you for taking care of my daughter."

"You are very welcome. Do you want to meet your grandchildren?" 

"Yes I would love to." My dad loved each and every one of them. He first met Davis. He liked Advisee's spunk. He was a little fighter. He loved to box. I gave him a pair of boxing gloves for his birthday. With a punching bag that was his size. I taught him everything I knew. Which was a lot. He loved to play box with Veemon who was just as clumsy as Davis does when it came to gracefulness. I learned to help him out, as he might act tough he was a very emotional person. He loved his mom and Dad very much. I learned that my father changed his name to Dario. I kind of liked it. 

Then Dario met Yolei. She was very creative and caring person. Her friend Cougarmon was always just a step behind Yolei. Yolei made friends with everyone so easily. Her caring nature made her easy to like. She though was bossy at times. Her best human friend was Cody. But most of the time she played games with Davis. Davis always trying to beat her in anything didn't succeed very much. 

My father met Cody. Cody was a very shy three-year-old. He was very tough though. He was very nice to Dawn compared to his adopted brothers and sisters. His friend Armadillomon was a lot of like him. Very calm and poised. Armadillomon had a cute southern accent and had a bottomless pit of a stomach. He always knew how to cheer Cody up. 

Last was Dawn. Dario saw a mirror image of her mother in Dawn. Davis and Yolei pushed around Dawn a lot. She liked to be by herself. Hawkmon and Cody were very protective of her. As I was. Zee usually left Dawn to me to deal with. Though Zee loved all of his kids he usually didn't like to get in the dealings of Dusty. Zee knew he still wanted to live to see another day. Dario left promising to visit them again someday soon. Zee and Dusty now welcomed him. 

Falconmon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Veemon, and Cougarmon were the Digimon residents of the house. Willing to protect any of them. Dusty had a dog named Sneakers that was a companion to her. Along with a huge aquarium of fish and a red lovebird named Rojo. They lived in a big mansion a few blocks away from the main city. Off about two miles was an ocean. They owned about ten acres of land around them. Fenced off was a beautiful field with flowers and grass. They children usually played in the field since the house was on top of a hill, and Dusty could see them playing. Each child had a room of their own. In the house were a huge kitchen, two living rooms, a playroom, and a room where Dusty kept her many animals. She loved animals and Digimon and she wanted to become a doctor for animals and Digimon. 

It was getting late and everyone had dinner. Dusty walked around the house. Zee left to take care of some business. So she was alone with the kids. She told them to go to bed. They all got in their pjs. As I walked around the house picking up after them (Toys and Books they left out.). I placed them in their proper places as I laid on the couch. After about twenty minutes I went to tuck everyone in. 

Cody was on his bed that was like a bunk bed but only with one bed. Armadillomon was lying by his side as I tucked him in. He smiled warmly at me. I knew I could always count on him to smile. I kissed him on the forehead as he closed his eyes. I tucked him in his dark green bed covers. He must have been tired. I cover the windows with curtains. Cleaned his room a little, like pick up his dirty clothes, and he left one toy out of his basket. 

Next room I went to was Davis's. He and Veemon where talking to each other. On the their bed. It was a full bed with blue covers. Veemon hopped over Davis sleeping next to him. Veemon was a fun loving Digimon who was supposable brings you luck. I tucked him in taking off his goggles. Kissing him and Veemon on the forehead. I placed his dirty clothes in the hamper and turned off the lamp. 

Yolei was already asleep because she didn't feel too good. I went in and check on her. She had a slight fever. I tucked her in her red covers. Kissing her on the forehead. I spent a little time rubbing her back as she slept. I didn't want the others to get sick too. She moaned a little. I left her to finish my job of tucking in the kids. My kids. 

Dawn, the child I adored. She just seemed like mine. I know I loved all of them but Dawn was just unreal. She loved me the most. I could tell. She had a few problems. I think she was a little blind. I noticed when she was real little. I treated her like the rest though. I was going to get it checked out. But she seemed to adapt well. I just wondered if it would get worse. I picked her up and placed her on her bed. She whispered that she loved me. I loved her too. I kissed her on the cheek. She smiled at me. I asked her to tell me how many fingers I was holding up. She seemed to look really hard. "I can't see your fingers mommy. I'm sorry." 

"It's alright don't be sorry. I'll try to help you." I told Hawkmon to stay with her for a while. He nodded happily as he talked to her as she laid there. Her world was already dark. She was blind. I walked out to the living room as I lit the fire. Falconmon sat on the couch next to the rocking chair. He stared at me. 

"Dusty is there something wrong?" 

"Oh Falconmon." I broke down crying. He softly wrapped his arms around me. He brought me down to the couch as he laid down with me beside him. He comforted me till I stopped as I couldn't cry anymore. 

"What's wrong Dusty?" 

"She's blind Falconmon, Dawn is blind. She can't see my smiling face or the sunrise or all of our smiling faces. She can only smile right back at us."

"Oh Dusty it's going to be alright. We'll work together to help her." 

"That's the problem she can't live a normal life."

"She will, she adapts to everything alright." Zee came home and I told him what I found out. He comforts me. Dawn often came in my room and lay down next to me. I would run my hand threw her pretty blonde hair. She had a pretty smile. I sat and watched her grow. A couple of years later when Davis, and Yolei where nine years old. Cody and Dawn where six years old. I had a baby boy. He's name was Jared. Dawn loved Jared dearly. Her best friend being Cody. I raised him as well. Dario, my father often visited. He was surprised when he heard that Dawn was blind. Cody seemed to already know. He helped her out a lot. Davis and Yolei treated Dawn nicer now as well. 

The day Jared was born Dawn was under a cherry tree. She sat sleeping the afternoon away under that tree. A Digimon showed up. The Digimon was named Halconmon. It was a silver hawk Digimon that looked like a mix of Hawkmon and Falconmon. He had a scare over his eye in blood red color. It was the same day she got a Digivice and crest. The crest of Faith. She got my crest. I was glad she was the new child of Faith. I still could get my crest to glow though to digivolve Hawkmon. Who was happy to still be with me. Yolei, Davis and Cody grew up happily. They were just sprouting up before my eyes. Cody beige a star in Kendo. Yolei was great in computers. Davis in soccer.

Dawn was just an average student and she helped out when she could. She accepted that she couldn't see. She often wished she could see her brother and sister's faces. But she just lived through the pain. Halconmon helped her a lot through out the years. He kept her working at living a normal life. She was a very good worker though. She was better than most people who could see. Her waitress skills were unbeat along with her singing. She often did shows for our little town in the restaurant. 

My children where all over ten except Jared. Cody was eleven, Dawn was a little younger than Cody being still ten, Davis and Yolei both thirteen. My brother and Luna had two kids. One eight year old and one the age of Jared. The right year old was named Devan. For short he liked to be called Van. Their little one was a girl named Ro. She seemed like a bright child. I found out one day that again I had a child with a special disability. Jared was completely deaf from the day he was born. I started to notice when he didn't respond to any sounds at all. Like loud bangs and pots and pans falling down would mostly make any child cry out in fear. He just sat there like nothing happened.

Cody seemed to take interest in Dawn since he was little. Dawn often would sit outside next to where Cody was practicing with Jared who was memorized by watching him. He liked being watched. It made it seem someone cared. Dawn walked away from Cody's practicing with Jared in her arms up to the cherry tree. Cody just looked dumbfounded as she jumped over his stick that he striked the air with. "How did she do that Armadillomon?" 

"I don't know Cody. Is there something wrong with her?" 

"I hope not." 

"Hello Cody" 

"Woah how do you do that?" She smiled.

"I could hear you talking from all the way down there and I can hear how heavy someone is when they are walking."

"Wow that's cool." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

"What's wrong?" She just shrugged. She leaned on his strong shoulder. He looked down at her and smile. She was very strong. She seemed to be looking down on Jared as if she knew exactly where he was. 

"I don't feel that good Cody." Cody wrapped his arms tighter around her. 

"I know, I know." He hugged her tightly. He knew how often she got sick. She often hid it from the rest of the family. She placed Jared on the soft grass as he fell asleep. Jared, Armadillomon and Halconmon were curled up together by the tree. Cody smiled at them curled up next to each other. Their dog-named Pooka came up the hill. It was a golden retriever. Dawn and Cody had several pets including Halconmon, another hawk that lived in the woods not too far away named falco, a couple of dogs lived on the farm. Their father Zee built a barn for the animals that their mother took care of. To the west of the barn was the little hill they where on with a cherry tree. Cody dozed off for a while since he was wanting to take a nap. Dawn was already asleep. But out not to far away was a dark sinister man. He picked up Dawn and Jared. Those where the two that the master wanted. 

What will happen to Jared and Dawn? Who will save them? And Who kidnapped them and why?


	2. After the Resistance another part 2

****

After the Resistance Part 2 of?

A/N: There are some special guests in this one. OH and I DON'T OWN Digimon!!!!

Jared slept in the beast's arms with Dawn in the other arm. He flew over a beautiful ocean. He smiled at the pretty ocean. He looked at the two children in his arms. He landed after flying across the enormous ocean on a deserted island. "Lord Ryo, I have got the two children you wanted."

"Good." A boy with brown chestnut hair and blue eyes about thirty years old. Stood in a black shirt with a blood red crest on the front. A long leather cape, black pants and boots. "Dawn my sister welcome back home to where you belong. I have been searching many months for you dear. Take both of them to my room." Dark clouds rolled over the castle he was in and thunder clashed. He created a super lab and castle here on the small deserted island. The lab was hidden underground but part of the castle was above ground.

"Young master, are you sure about kidnapping them? We don't want to give our locate away." 

"Myotismon, my friend I am absolutely sure. They won't find us for many months." The Digimon that took Jared and Dawn into the castle was named Lopomon. A dark wolf Digimon that obeyed his only friend in this world. His friend was named Ryo, Dawn's brother or so thought Ryo but he knew the truth of her birth. But never dared to speak of it. He made a promise to an old friend. Ryo returned to the world of the living to take over the world with help of a new and improved Myotismon. The evil spirit had taken another being taking control of the human. 

Back in the Town of Faith on a hill under a cherry tree. Cody opened his eyes from his afternoon nap. "Dawn, Jared? Where did they go Armadillomon?" He looked around the perimeter.

"I don't know Cody it seems they just disappeared." Armadillomon said to his worried friend. 

Many weeks passed by no sign of them. Dusty sent everyone she knew to help look for her. She wasn't going to lose them without a fight. Her first born child was gone along with her first adoptive child as well. She cried every night they where gone. Halconmon, Hawkmon and Falconmon searched day and night for the young children. Cody, Davis, Yolei, and Van took action with their Digimon partners. Van got Flamemon as a partner handed down from his father. They also where a great team.

Davis got Veemon's diggeggs of courage and friendship with the crest of bravery. Yolei got her Digiegg of love and sincerity with the crest of caring. Cody got the Digiegg of knowledge and reliability with the crest of wisdom. Davis armored Digivolved Veemon into Raidramon to cover more ground. Yolei armor Digivolved Cougarmon into Pumamon with the Digiegg of love. 

Cody Digivolved Armadillomon into Submariemon to cover the ocean. He jumped into the pod. Diving under the water. He reached another small island not to far off from the land they lived on. The island was called clicker. It had a lush forest. He sensed something was here that he needed to help. She has to be here. I can feel it. He thought to himself. 

In the dark castle I felt someone rubbing my back. I must have been in coma for some time. Lopomon knocked her out accidentally when he brought her to the castle. Ryo was quite mad that he did that but he was happy I was all right. I sat up tiredly. "Hello Dawn my sweet sister I'm glad to see you're finally up." 

"Who are you?" I asked. 

"Can't you see me?" Ryo asked confused she couldn't see him.

"I'm sorry to give you bad news but I'm blind if you didn't already know."

"Dear sister what happened to you?" He cradled her gently. 

"I was taken in by a woman named Dusty. A bright flash happened before she picked me up into her safe arms. After that I lost my sight more and more day after day." She remembered barely anything of her infancy. 

"Dusty awe I remember her." 

"Yeah I grew up there for a couple years and my sight became worse and worse." 

"I'm sorry Dawn. I couldn't save you sooner." 

"Me too Ryo." I remembered the voice. Ryo, it is Ryo. I had heard him sing me to sleep when I was a little baby. He had often soothed me to sleep in my dreams. But they where just that dreams.

"You remember me Dawn?" Ryo quite surprised with her sudden remembrance of himself. 

"Yes I couldn't forget the many times you rocked me in my dreams."

"I'm sorry I couldn't of come back sooner but coming back from the dead and all takes time." I felt my eyelids get rather heavy as I fell asleep in my brothers arms. I feel asleep under my brother's watchful eye. She looked very pretty laying there in his arms and all. He softly kissed my forehead. 

"Young master, are you okay?" 

"I missed all those years. I wasn't there to protect her. I couldn't save her then and I can't now." 

"Ryo we have work to do." He nodded to his partner in world domination. A boy named Ken Ichijoji. (A/N: he is in his Digimon Emperor get up.) Ryo and Ken went into the control room. They had 50% of the Digimon in the digital world in dark rings in one night. Lopomon and Wormon sighed. No one was going to save them from their raft this time. The coward behind there two partners. Lopomon signaled that they should go check on Dawn and Jared. Wormon just nodded not wanting to get whipped like before. The slowly walked down to their masters rooms. 

They entered the dark room with candlelight. Searching from the two children. They spotted them. Jared was up on the bed. Just lying on his belly. "Hello." Jared stayed silent, as he didn't hear a thing. "Lopomon what is wrong with him?" 

"He can't hear you Wormon he doesn't have the gift to hear like you and me." Wormon saw Dawn reaching over picking up the child. She walked back and forth holding Jared. 

"What is she doing?" 

"She is blind and can only hear, smell, taste and feel. She cannot see a thing." Dawn sat down on the bed holding Jared in her arms. She patted on the bed. The two Digimon came closer. 

"Hello what's your name?" 

"I'm Lopomon and my friend is called Wormon."

"Nice to meet you. Do you know when I will be able to go home?"

"Sorry I don't."

"Thank you." She said with a yawn going back to sleep. Wormon and Lopomon just watched over her. Lopomon was much taller than Wormon being five feet tall and Wormon being barely a half a foot tall. They sat in the darkness straightening things up. Lopomon started a fire to keep them both warm. Ryo and Ken entered the room. Ken picked up Jared up. Ken sat him on his knee. He giggled as he played with him. Ryo sat down on the bed next to Dawn. 

"It's all my fault I should have never left her alone." 

"Ryo don't be so hard on yourself. Her only wish is to be with her family now. She misses her mom and dad. She misses Davis, Yolei, and Cody." 

"I will give her what she wishes." 

"What would that be Ryo?" Ken asked suspiciously. 

"She wants to be able to see the world around her. She wants her family to be happy. And she wants to just forget about me." 

"Are you sure Ryo? Don't do anything you'll regret later." 

"Yes, I will leave her be. I would die for her just to see her be happy in this world."

"Okay I will make the arrangements Ryo and there is no going back now."

"Go ahead I want to stay here for a little longer." Ken took Jared with him as he left Ryo to be alone with Dawn. He seemed kind of depressed. Ryo lifted her up from the bed. Ryo swung her over his shoulder, as she seemed to be unconscious. He made it down to the lab. Placing her on a medical treatment table. Ryo grabbed some medical tools. He pointed a laser thing in her eyes to correct the problem with goggles. He did the left eye first then the right. Her sight would soon come back to her. Ken was right now fixing Jared's hearing problem. Ryo wanted her to be happy even if that meant he had to give up everything. He sighed as he finished placing the tools down. 

Ryo and Ken heard an alarm that meant an attack was made on the castle. By a silver eagle with a distinctive red scar over his left eye attacked with a yellow insect type of Digimon. The eagle flew in the castle threw a wall along with Digmon. Ryo and Ken escaped out of the castle riding in a jeep with Lopomon, Wormon, and Myotismon. AS their base was blown up. Ryo shredded a tear. He once again hurt his sister. She was hopefully safe in the underground lab with Jared. He never wanted to harm her. Just help her.

I heard my brother kiss my head lightly then he left me alone telling me goodbye for good. I felt that I was on a cold, hard, metal table. I opened my eyes to see a bright light. I squinted my eyes under the bright light. 

I heard sounds of attacks or explosions. I stood up blindly searching around. I walked farther and farther down a hallway. I felt the ground under my break apart. I tried to run away from the hole. But it was hopeless. I dropped slowly down along with the floor. I heard someone scream my name in fear of my life. I prepared myself for the floor to smash with my body. 

I opened my eyes slightly. I saw beautiful silver feathers. Was I in heaven, was this an angel. I suddenly felt weird as my world blacked out again. I felt safe where I was this time though. In safe warm arms that where cradling my body. A deep, calming voice told me I was all right, that I was safe from harm. Because he was there to protect me. That voice comforted me till I woke up.

I awoke with Jared on a bed next to me. My head hurt badly. I saw light purple eyes looking into mine. "Who are you?" I said squinting my eyes, as I wasn't used to seeing colors, images, and light.

__

"Safe. You are safe with me Dawn." I heard it in my mind. His lips didn't move. 

"Who are you?" I repeated my question after not getting a real answer. 

"_A Friend._" 

"Is Jared okay?" 

__

"He is Fine. Safe here with me like you are." She is very pretty. I wonder what this feeling is that I am feeling. Why am I feeling it for this girl? I don't even know her. 

"Get to know her." A little voice in his head said to him.

"Where is Halconmon?" She asked the strange Digimon.

"Right here, Dawn, I'm right here with you. You're safe thank heavens. I don't know what I would do without you " I looked at him. I never saw him before and now I looked at him. I looked deep in his eyes. Seeing his pure soul. He nervously fidgeted and blushed as I looked in his eyes. Fascinated how pretty they where. I mean his eyes they were so soft and understanding. They where light blue color like the sky. I could have probably stared at them all day. His eyes just seemed to have such a kind, sincere, warm feeling to them. He also seemed to have some concern in his eyes with a tad of worry as well. Probably the way I was staring at him. I opened my arms to him ready to give my friend a hug. He jumped up and hugged me as well. It felt good to just see his smile. 

To see the scar on his eye wasn't something I wanted to see but I still saw it. I touched it lightly tracing it. It was blood red over across the eye. He whimpered softly. I hushed him, as I didn't mean to hurt him. I didn't think for a second that it would hurt him. I messed with the feather on his head. I saw for the first time that he looked like a silver hawk, with a feather on top of his head that was blue and yellow held by a blue belt. His talons where brown. He looked very cute. 

"Shh, its okay Halconmon I can see you and your smile and that made me more than happy." I patted him on the back as he started to sob quietly.

"_You should rest…_" A deep but soft, calming voice said in my head. It felt soothing just to hear that voice. Like a mother singing a baby a lullaby.

"How does he do that?" I asked sleepily.

"He has special abilities, Dawn." Halconmon replied wiping the tears out of his eyes. Halconmon said it was a tear for every happy thought. That would be a lot of tears. He had known about him a long time. The strange Digimon was a good friend of his and helped him find Dawn.

I looked at Jared. He had short, soft light brown hair. A slight tan. I picked him up gently cradling him in my arms. I saw a boy in the shadows. He came up behind the purple, cat like Digimon that was talking to me in my head. 

"Watch out!" The strange Digimon turned swiftly around hold a fighting stance. Ready to jump in a second a pin dropped.

"Hey Dawn, calm down it's only me. " A boy with brown hair replied. He looked kind of cute. But I was more worried who he was. He seemed to have a familiar personality to them. 

"Who are you?" 

"Cody, your best friend. I wondered what they did to you? Don't you recognize my voice at all."

"And I'm his Digimon Armadillomon." I figured out why he was called Armadillomon. He looked like an armadillo. Maybe they don't know I can see.

__

"She can see you Cody…" He said in Cody's head.

"But she is blind." 

"_Not anymore. She some how has regained the ability to see._" The six-foot light and dark purple cat answered Cody. _It's amazing too. She is just amazing. But Why? Why do I think she is amazing? He asked himself_

Because you love her…

"We should get you home." Cody replied wanting to get her back home again. Back to his mother, that missed her dearly. 

"Kay, lets go." Halconmon Digivolved into a bigger version of himself still called Halconmon. The purple cat Digimon introduced himself to me. 

"_Hello, I am Mewtwo. A friend of all humans like yourself, Dawn. We are more alike than the eye can see._"

"Huh? How?" 

"_You are a very special girl Dawn. You have special super powers too like me._" 

"Kay?" Not quite understanding him. I climbed up on top of Halconmon. I held on to Halconmon tightly while I looked at the scenery. It was beautiful even breathtaking. I never knew that I was missing all that. Sailing through the air Mewtwo was to my left and Cody was down under the ocean surface in Submariemon. I looked at Mewtwo carefully holding Jared. I knew he was talking to him. I wondered if Jared could hear like I could see. I could only hope that was the case. 

I don't even remember how I got my sight back. I knew that I had it back. I couldn't remember. I couldn't remember who I thought my brother was. I rested against Halconmon's feathers. Weary and tired I fell asleep on his back as we flew home. I woke up finding myself in bed. I was very confused on where I was. Mewtwo smirked as he watched her. He floated in the air above her. Freely keeping himself a float with his psychic abilities. 

__

"Good evening Dawn." I looked around for the source of the voice. It was Mewtwo

"Hiya, where am I now?" 

"Home were you belong." 

"Dawn your finally home." Dusty entered with tears in her eyes. Zee just kept a close eye on Mewtwo he didn't trust him for some reason. 

"Uhh yeah mom I am." I gave each member of my family a hug. Going outside to rest from all the excitement. I sat under the tree I was kidnapped from a couple of months ago. I felt a new sense of power running through my veins like some kind of powers where just discovered. As I was concentrating on the things that happened today. I started to float up in the air. Halconmon flew up to her level as he started to see her rise. 

"How are you doing that?" Halconmon asked breaking my concentration as I started to lose altitude fast. Something caught me as I floated back up to were I was.

"Don't know." I answered. Mewtwo teleported next to her from the porch from my mom's house. 

__

"Hi Dawn." She almost lost it there. 

"Hello." I replied simply. I floated away not really liking Mewtwo. He seemed a little less than kind and too serious for my liking. 

"_Hey where do you think you are going?_" His voice again boomed in her head. She simply ignored it this time getting used to it. He got in front of her stopping her. I used a couple of moves I learned when I was younger to get pass him. It seemed at first an easy task. I shot straight up then turned to the right. He followed right behind her. I zipped into a part of the forest. Trying to find a place to hide. Nearby was a waterfall I could hear it.

__

Where could she be? I wonder where she could be hiding? Hmm she has to be around here somewhere. I know she is I can feel her presence. 

He came across the waterfall. I was hiding in a cavern I knew of thinking it was a perfect hiding place. He probably didn't know of it and wouldn't find it either or at least right away. I came across a small room in the cavern that had a waterfall gushing out into a deep lake as I floated around. I bent over the side of the lake on a rock looking at the water. It was crystal clear. 

Mewtwo found the cavern easily enough as his eyes glowed as he looked over the area. Using his powerful psychic abilities to help him. He followed her silently as she searched the cavern.

I wasn't paying attention to what was going on around me. As I looked at my reflection in the water. So he pushed me into the water playfully. I was pushed in the water. I looked underwater finding a place in the water that led to a secret room. It was said to be very beautiful but I never saw it. My father told me. I wanted to see it for myself. 

Mewtwo started to worry that she wasn't rising up for air. He jumped in after her. He opened his eyes to see underwater. He saw not a trace of her. He saw a tunnel that she might have headed in. He kicked his powerful legs and stroked with his powerful arms. He saw a hole in the tunnel that rose to the surface where air would be. 

He rose out of the water in a jump from underwater. He scanned the area. I was running across a couple of ponds that weren't deep only a few inches. Lighting them into a yellow color when I stepped in them. He floated over to me. He also started to skipping the ponds. I stopped at a huge one and just looked to the side of me where Mewtwo was. 

Mewtwo grabbed onto her waist playfully. _"Gotcha." Hey where did she go?_ I teleported out of his arms into the water. It was refreshing to be in the water. He found himself in the water with me as he lowered himself into the water. Swimming beside me. I giggled at him. 

__

"What is so funny?"

I placed my hands against his. He stared at our hands as the joined. Folding his three fingers with my five. He looked deep into my eyes. It was like he was seeing my soul. _What is this feeling this desire for her? Why does it seem that she can make me smile at any given point? Do I? No. It can't be. Am I in love with her?_He brought his head closer to mine as I leaned my forehead on his. 

I saw that we where floating in the air with a mist under us and starry satiates and slamites above us. It looked heavenly. I looked into his eyes seeing his pure soul. Seeing his warm, kind, and sincere light purple eyes staring into mine. They were beautiful. A feeling in my heart got bigger as I wrapped my hands around his shoulders. He followed my lead by placing his arms around my waist. His face got closer to mine till he was a few inches away from my lips. 

I kissed him first. He was surprised at first but I kept on kissing him. He relaxed as he started to kiss me back passionately. It might have been a few seconds but it felt like an eternity to me. We where flying above the water. He saw out of the corner of his eye a lily. He used his powers to bring it up. Mewtwo placed it in my hair. 

"I love you.." I whispered softly. He smiled warmly seeing his fangs as he grinned. She hugged him tightly not wanting to let go. 

"_I love you forever…" She loves me too what an absolutely perfect day_. He leaned down and gave her another kiss. They left Mewtwo holding Dawn around the waist. I leaned my head on his shoulder. I wanted to stay with him forever. They left out of a secret exit. I was once again leaving my family. I wanted to stay with Mewtwo. I got a bag and left with Halconmon. I left a note for the family. 

Cody was heartbroken, the only person he loved left. Gone forever. He lost her. He should have told her his feelings a long time ago. Yolei and Davis tried to cheer him up. Nothing worked. 

What is going to become of Cody, Dawn, and Mewtwo? What about Ken, Myotismon and Ryo? What leads on as are adventure continues. 


	3. part 3

After the resistance part three

Disclaimer: don't own any thing…

There is a little violence and sex inflections in this part so don't flame me please. 

Red:Dawn's telepathy talking

Pink:Mew's telepathy 

Blue:Mewtwo's telepathy

A depressed Cody sat under the cherry tree for many of days after Dawn left. "Cody, Cody are you there?" He didn't hear him. He was too depressed his best friend and true love was gone forever. He daydreamed about Dawn nonstop. What it would feel to have her in his arms. 

Armadillomon tried to comfort Cody in his time of sorrow. He would sit right next to Cody no matter how long he stayed there worried about his well being. A little toddler walked up the hill. Armadillomon raised his head to see who was coming up to see Cody. Jared who had gotten his hearing in perfect condition liked to play on the side of the hill usually at this time. So Armadillomon wasn't alarmed the he was coming up the hill as he waved sadly to the little tike. Cougarmon and Veemon came running up the hill with their partners Yolei and Davis. Yolei picked up the little toddler on her way up in her arms. She loved Jared a lot as she got to know the little toddler. 

"Cody stop being all depressed, get up and get some work done." Davis and Yolei yelled at Cody at the same time. He was unresponsive. He sat there motionless except for his breathing. Davis and Yolei sighed giving up on him. They weren't going to deal with it anymore. He was too stubborn to listen to them. They would just leave him alone till he decided to come talk to them. 

"Hello Boy it seems that you are missing something…" Cody lifted his head up to see a guy with a blue and yellow suit with a long flowing cape. He had a pair of yellow sunglasses covering his eyes. "My name is Ken what is yours?" 

"Cody." 

"Cody you seem to desire something like power or money. If you join up with us you'll get everything you ever wanted like power and you would be feared by everybody." 

"Would I?"

"Yes, even a special girl you wanted but was taken away by some Digimon scum." Ken knew about Dawn from watching them after Dawn was left to be rescued by Cody and some Digimon. 

Armadillomon snorted at the remark Ken made about Mewtwo. He knew that Mewtwo had a good soul and kind nature. He would take care Dawn just fine. Cody should have been happy for his friend but instead he was sad and angry.

Ken got the last one down easily. He knew he convinced Cody to join them if he mentioned that he would get Dawn to love him. They had three pairs on the team he concocted. Their team was complete if Cody joined. A counterpart for each one of them. Cody shook Ken's hand. Cody felt a sheer pain the instant he touched Ken's hand. Ken held tightly wanting the real power of darkness to seep through him.

"Oh yeah this is really going to hurt. So brace yourself," Ken said coldly as he watch the boy in pain almost in amusement. Cody's outfit changed into a black suit much like Ken's the difference was color. Cody had a blood red and black with a pair of sunglasses that where blood red with the markings or a mix of his chest and Digieggs. 

Wormon stood behind Ken as he watched Armadillomon go through sheer pain as well. He shuttered as he saw Armadillomon's face anguish in pain of getting a dark ring around his neck. After a second later Armadillomon's eyes where blood red standing at attention next to Cody. Ryo got the three girls a couple of days ago.

One was named Hoku. She had a pretty decent life till she lost everything. She was counterpart to Ryo. She wore an outfit like him in a blue and silver color. The girls outfits where slightly different making them look sexier. The tops where tighter with a long flowing capes, sunglasses, pants where the same. He liked her a lot and convinced her to allow the powers of darkness to take control. 

Honey was a year younger than Cody was. She didn't need the powers of darkness she already had it in herself. She didn't care for anyone and certainly no one cared about her. She was obviously Cody's counterpart. She stayed alone and didn't talk to anybody.

Ken's counterpart was named Row. She lived on the streets of a downtown city. He took her in. She was very fiery girl. She didn't give in to anyone. It was practically forced upon her. She had powerful friends in the digital world that he could use he as a hostage for. He still disgusted her. He didn't really care he would beat her till she listened or kill her by trying to get her to listen. 

They formed a plan to attack each sight. Two by Two. Ken and Row would attack Dusty's little village planing to burn it down. Cody and Honey would attack where Mewtwo had Dawn with him. Ryo and Hoku where taking control of an island not far from the main land.

Meanwhile with Dawn and Mewtwo,

Mewtwo held Dawn tightly as they watched the sun set. He squeezed a little harder to reassure me. I felt really bad for some reason. I probably had all rights to be worried. I left everything behind except Mewtwo and Halconmon behind. Someone was probably after me as well, after I was kidnapped. I missed my family a lot especially Cody. He had always been there for me. I fell asleep in Mewtwo's arms. He knew something was wrong with Dawn. He softly sang her to sleep. He knew that something horrible was going to happen to her. _"Sleep well my love…" _She sighed deeply in her sleep. 

That night there was many towns lit a fire to be burnt to the ground. Destruction of thousands of lives took place that night. The few humans that the Digimon considered as heroes where turning on them and destroying their homes. Ken and Row burned five towns to the ground with their Digimon destroying all the houses and buildings with their attacks. Row was trying to look strong on the battlefield. She didn't want to be beaten again by Ken. She actually didn't even want to be next to him. She was labeled as a criminal in her mind. Her body had numerous bruises. She needed help for her life was held in the balance. Someone had to help her. She prayed every night that someone would save her from this horrible torture. She never deserved this. Even her Digimon Frostmon couldn't save her. She had a black ring around her arm. She was in control of Ken not partnered with herself anymore. The dark powers would sometimes take control of her and she would be madly in love with Ken. She knew that he made her do passionate gestures like kissing and touching. She hated herself that she couldn't control herself. 

Honey and Cody burnt down the city supposable Dawn and Mewtwo were living at the moment. Cody spotted Mewtwo's purple glow flying over to Ken and Row's sector. 

"Hey you guys Dawn and Mewtwo are heading your direction. Get ready for them." _I need to get Dawn away from here as soon as possible and get help for her._ Mewtwo thought to himself. She was getting worse with a fever.

Ken set up a trap for the powerful Digimon. He knowing that Mewtwo was unlike any Digimon he had ever seen. A very good specimen to control and use to attack villages. Row and he shot several dark spirals into the air like fireworks hoping one would get caught onto Mewtwo. 

One caught onto Mewtwo's arm. His eyes showed an eerie blue glow. Dawn opened her eyes. They where being attacked. They had loss. Dawn felt as the warm hands carrying her turned into death cold hands on her body. She acted that she was asleep so that she could listen to them. Mewtwo threw her into a cell with two familiar kids. 

Yolei and Davis with their Digimon partners Cougarmon and Veemon. Halconmon wasn't with her. She started to worry as she heard cries of pain down in cells next to theirs. A boy opened the cell door. They where all chained to the wall so they couldn't attack him. Yolei and Davis next to each other with their Digimon. I was off to the side from them. 

"Hi Dawn, did you miss me? Oh well I don't care because you will be staying with me for all eternity." A cold voice mused as I spat at the boy. I knew he was part of my capture. "Tsk tsk Dawn such manners. I know you were brought up better than that." He grabbed my arm twisting it backward in a direction, which it wasn't supposed to go normally. "Don't you dare try to move Dawn or I'll give you the worse pain in your life." 

He held me closely whispering in my ear. "Dawn want to see your ex-boyfriend?" I shook my head. I didn't want him to see me in this kind of pain. "Too bad because he is right here." A water tank came down with red liquid in it. I saw Mewtwo in silvery armor. His helmet had a slit being able to see his eyes. Mewtwo touched the glass. 

"You see we have control of Mewtwo now. We could even make him kill you." Mewtwo heard that and a bunch of bubbles came out of his mouth. My eyes pleading him to just do what they say. He closed his eyes in defeat. I looked straight in his eyes after he opened them again. It had hints of despair and a lost sense of faith. 

Cody smirked at Mewtwo giving up hope. He returned to me. AS he took off his glasses. Those eyes. I remembered them but for their kind and caring nature. Not this fierce and cool creature. He stared into my eyes. He gave me a forcefully kiss on my lips. I just stayed there in shock. He once again gave me a more forceful kiss. It seemed that he had hunger for that kiss

"God I love you so much Dawn. I wanted to be with you for the longest time since I was little." He kissed me hard on the lips. I felt that this was so wrong. He was so gross as he started to reach behind my shorts and squeeze my butt. A moan escaped from my lips. I felt so used but this was probably only the beginning.

I might have used to love him but now the only man for me was Mewtwo. He was so strong, kind and understanding. I was calmed by his deep soft voice. His soft gentle hands that rubbed me and held me every night. I loved him for that.

Ken walked in and pressed a button on his Digivice. A shot of electric went through Mewtwo like a bullet. He convulsed in his tank. That he was stuck in to watch these monsters torture his love. He started to pant from the pain from the shock; his eyes glowed an eerie blue again. I was a lost cause no one could save me just watch as the horrifying things where happening to me. I had no freedom, no one to love, no children. 

Cody started taking off her clothing piece by piece in front of Mewtwo. His anger grew as he banged on the glass wall of his circular tank. Cody violated her in the worst possible ways. Mewtwo watched as his love was raped and put in the worst possible pain ever to come about her.

Ken got on his knee next to the girl. "Will you marry me Row? I can make you an empress right next to me." She looked into his icy blue eyes. As they seemed to hypnotize her. She slightly nodded as Ken gave her the most passionate kiss he had ever given. To make sure that she would never regret marrying her. The dark powers she was fighting were winning as she again fell madly in love with him. 

Cody was beating Dawn up badly. His anger got worse as I just stayed their not kissing him back. He kept up his antics by kissing and violating me. I couldn't hold in my moan anymore. "Oh god Cody…" He smacked me into a wall as his last outburst of anger finally hearing my moan. I was knocked out cold. I figured I would die naked on the floor against a wall I was thrown into. 

Mewtwo cried out in his mind. His girlfriend was forced to do unimaginable things to Cody. Was practically beaten to death for making mistakes. On top of that he was forced to watch it all not able to do a thing about it in his tank. He wanted to help her as she slumped on the ground. She was still barely breathing though. His insides cried as he saw her brutally bruised body and the huge blood splat on the wall along with the one on the floor. She was dying and Cody left her alone to die. "Get someone to clean this mess up." He said to a guard.

Row got out of Ken's and the dark clutches for a few minutes as he fell asleep after a very pleasurable experience. She lifted the nude, bloody body from the floor slightly. She wiped the blood off Dawn's face and other places on her body trying to treat her wounds. 

"Mewtwo help me." She said as she undid his the wires and armor as she pushed a button that made the tank empty and go down. I was glad she asked me. I grabbed Dawn's body closely to mine covering it with Cody's cape he left behind. Hugging her tightly in an attempt to keep her body warm. 

__

"Do you know where the main source of power is?" 

"The Dark powers?"

__

"Yes." 

"Follow me. I'll show you if you help me get out of here."

__

"I promise." Row lead Mewtwo to a large tower of black energy. _"Take care of her and I'll destroy it quickly enough to still have enough time to escape._"

"Okay. Be careful." She hoped he would be all right. 

"Row what are you doing down there?" Ken yelled finding his bride to be not in bed with him. He panicked as she might be deceiving him. 

"Mewtwo we have company hurry destroy it." Row warned. Mewtwo was glad he had so much training in his earlier years. He blasted it in one shot.

"Row come down here." A boy yelled out to the girl. She gently placed Dawn on the ground in front of Mewtwo who picked her up.

"Michael! Please get me out of here." Michael gave her a piggyback ride to his motorcycle as the tower started to explode. 

Mewtwo picked Dawn covered by the cape up with a special shield around them. Dawn started to cough really hard. She was probably terribly sick. She needed a doctor quickly. He took her to his lab as he teleported to the other side of the digital world. She continuous coughs were very disturbingly to Mewtwo. 

A pink cat comes up to him in his lab, _"What are you doing Mewtwo?" _

"Trying to save her life, Mew." 

"Why you usually don't care about humans? Certainty not any female ones anyway." 

"She is just like me, and I love her. She has a special something that I can't describe."

"Then go ahead and save her my son, I know you have the strength to save her."

Dawn coughed up more blood practically choking on it. Mewtwo wrapped up all of her injures. She was pretty banged up. He softly sang this song to her to hopefully make her feel better.

__

"From the first time I saw your face,

The way I feel for you has never changed,

I got it bad,

Oh, love is blind,

Girl this thing, I got feels right this time,

Everybody thought it wouldn't last,

Let them say what they say,

Cause we're gonna prove them wrong,

Everyday it gets better than the last,

Cause when you hold me this way I know I belong,

Loving you,

Loving me, 

The way that it feels is the way it should be,

Loving me,

Loving you,

Cause this love that we are making, 

Making is true,

Oh, you touch my heart,

Making me hole,

Loves, passions move my soul,

You make me laugh,

At smallest things, 

You are always there not matter what life brings,

Everybody thought it wouldn't last,

Let them say what they say,

Cause we're gonna prove them wrong,

Everyday it gets better than the last,

Cause when you hold me this way I know I belong,

Loving you,

Loving me, 

The way that it feels is the way it should be,

Loving me,

Loving you,

Cause this love that we are making, 

Making is true,

You're the real thing,

Such a feeling 

You're the best thing to happen to me,

Theres no measure,

Such a treasure,

Forever I'm going to be 

Loving you,

Loving me, 

The way that it feels is the way it should be,

Loving me,

Loving you,

Cause this love that we are making 

Making is true,

Dawn I love you don't leave me alone…."

"I promise that I won't Mewtwo. Ill never leave you…"

"How is she feeling Mewtwo? Is she going to be alright?"

"I think she'll be just fine. She just talked to me psychically."

He watched over her for many days. She had a couple of times where she had a fever. He would listen to see if she would talk to him again. She never talked for a couple of weeks. He sat working on things in the lab. "Hello!" Mewtwo sat straight up looking for the person who talked. Mewtwo got in a defensive stand. A red bird entered the premises. 

"Hello."

"Hi umm is anyone by the name of Dawn here?"

"Yes what do you want?"

"She is needed to be told that she is no danger. She has defeated the darkness, and she is the reason that the digital world is still here." Mewtwo smiled as they had destroyed the dark tower. 

Is Dawn out of danger? What about Row? Is there going to be new romances ahead? In the next chapter. 


	4. part 4

After the resistance part 4: The Darkened Souls finds their true love…

I don't own anything…..

A/N 

Pink:Mew

Blue: Mewtwo

Red: Dawn

Mew left her son to heal the one he loved. She had no one that she loved. She wished to find some one to love. She flew across the ocean. Trying to find the thing she was searching for. She found a tower of smoke coming from the west. A fire, maybe that is what I am looking for. She teleported next to the fire. She searched around seeing the destruction. She heard a cry for help. She used her psychic powers to lift him. The boy's clothing was torn with a Digimon by his side that was barely breathing. She took both of them to a place of shelter using her psychic powers.

He was badly injured. She moved his hair out of his eyes. He had a gruesome bluish pale color. She floated above him. She never felt this way about a human; she like Mewtwo looked upon humans as unequals and cruel monsters that destroyed the nature of the world. He seems to be torn apart by something. He was the one who loved Dawn. She knew that Mewtwo had stolen Dawn's heart. It was fate for them to be together. Nothing would break them apart.

There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea,

You became the light on the dark side of me,
    
    Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill,
    But did you know,
    That when it snows,
    My eyes become large and,
    The light that you shine can be seen.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ken had awakened in a house. Who had taken him here? "Master I am so glad you're awake." I smiled my friend was still there for me after all that happened. 

"What happened?" 

"Well what is the last thing you remember?" 

"Fighting Myotismon." 

"Hmm well you changed back into the evil self again. Hurt thousands of lives and a Digimon destroyed the dark tower, which was the main source of power. I Digivolved into Stingmon and saved you. You have been asleep since then which was about a day ago."

"Thank you. Did everyone get out?"

"Yes they did."

"Row too?" 

"Yes she made it out," I sighed deeply I really loved her in both sides of myself as the kind and evil Ken. I loved her smile. Her eyes where always pleading for me to stop all the abuse and torture. I wanted to stop but the Digimon Emperor side of me wouldn't allow it. I tried to take control of myself. Nothing worked. I finally gave up trying. I lost all hope of becoming my true self. Wormon nuzzled my hand trying to reassure me. Again I felt empty. As if something was missing.

A mysterious figure dropped a girl in front of the cabin along with a small Digimon. Wormon and Ken heard a cry of pain and an explosion in the distance. Ken weakly got up from his bed to see what was the cause of the explosion. Wormon quickly Digivolved into Stingmon to see if he needed to help or protect Ken. 

Ken looked ahead past the door. A girl with short blonde hair was a few yards in front of the cabin. She was face down on the dirt ground. He turned the body over slowly not wanting to injure the person. He was in shock to see it was Row. He gently picked her up and headed back to the cabin. He told Stingmon to pick up the little Digimon on the ground. He nodded.

"Uhh Ken please don't hurt me, please stop. NO!!!" He flinched as she screamed that. Was that how her pleas sounded. Was she reliving the nightmare over and over again? He placed her on the couch in the cabin. Stingmon dedigivolved into Wormon again after placing the little rookie Digimon by Row's feet. He lay next to the little Digimon on the couch a little tired out from digivolving. He cuddled up next to the Digimon keeping both of them warm.

Ken sat down on the side of the couch looking at Row and Wormon they had the same battle wounds. Except Row's emotional were much greater. I saw the scars on her face. I traced them over with my finger. He smiled which he hadn't really smiled in a great time. "Ken…" 

As she opened her blue green eyes. She had a look of fear on her face at first. She looked deeply into the eyes of Ken. He seemed a lost and tortured soul like her own. She turned over, as she didn't want to see him right now. I didn't escape. He caught me again. 

"Row it's okay I'm not going to hurt you anymore." She turned back over to face him. He looked at her, she seemed very confused. She had hope that he wouldn't hurt her. She wouldn't be able to take another beating. She stared into his eyes. They hypnotized her again with their beauty. He brought his face closer and closer to her's. He kissed her on the lips gently. She couldn't believe that he was being so gentle. She kissed him back. Something she never did willingly. She didn't like to anyway to Ken. She deepened the kiss. Finally she got a kiss in her life that was forced upon her but real love and passion in it.

Ken looked at Row's face. She blushed as he broke the kiss after a minute of the kiss. He loved how soft her kiss felt. He was in another world. Hr could just stare at her beauty for all eternity. 

"Oh, Row I love you so much." He whispered to her. She went to sleep on the couch as she felt exhausted. He picked her up gently as he got a moan of reluctance to be moved. He placed her on the bed and he climbed in next to her. Wrapping his arms around her. She felt safer in Ken's arms then she ever did in the Digimon emperor. 

"Ken I love you too.." She whispered as she leaned her head on his strong shoulder.

I know it's in your heart,

That a love like ours shall never fall apart,

You're so afraid of the rain,

So I'll take your hand, 

And Ill loved you in the best way I can,

And I only expect the same,

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryo looked at the girl he loved. She was badly injured compared to him. As he carried her to a place to rest. He woke up to see that their base had been blown up and that he and Hoku was lying feet away under some fallen equipment. He got up and cautiously walked over to her as the ground was unstable. He pushed everything off of her and picked her up in his arms that ached to rest. But he couldn't just leave her to die. No honorable person would. But in no way he was honorable anyway. 

He found a cave to rest in. He placed her on the ground and wrapped his long cape around her. Trying to keep her warm. As he felt good to be around her. He felt mostly sickly and dying when he wasn't. Like they were connected. He felt her pain. The pain of losing the ones he loved. He seemed to hurt or lose the ones he loved and cared about. 

He started a fire in the cave from sticks in the cave he gathered. He laid some leaves under her head. He soon searched his bag he carried on his back for bandages. He found them. He had ointments and other herbs. Her arms and legs had cuts on them along with one right over her eye. He knew that it would scar badly. He eye was all swollen. Along with a huge knot on her head. 

He knew of the other girls getting beaten up by their counterparts. He thought it showed you where low to be hitting girls. He never hit her. She may have smacked him a couple of times. He still loved her. He would never do anything to hurt her. She had been through the pain of seeing her whole family die to a Kwagamon. The bug Digimon laughed cruelly as he left her as the only survivor. He threatens that he would one-day return to get her. 

Ryo boiled a canteen of water. Getting hot towels on her wounds to disinfect them. She seemed to be having a nightmare. "Ryo don't leave me…" What was she dreaming about. He never left her ever. He stayed by her side since he meet her. When did he ever leave her. He kept on asking himself. He heard a noise outside. 

"Ryo are you there?" 

"Lopomon, what are you doing out here?"

"I was looking for you."

"Good job my friend." Lopomon was surprised to see him complimenting himself. He stared at Ryo. His eyes where different. Kind and caring now where in his eyes. Not the dark and icy look they had before. He was intently taking care of his counterpart Hoku. He took the wet pieces of her long blonde hair that sticked to her face away. 

She opened her eyes to see her friend taking care of her. The last thought that went threw her head was about Ryo. "Goodbye Ryo I'll never get to tell you my true feelings." His soft blue eyes gazed upon her. She gave him a warm smile. He didn't even notice that her "Ryo…" He silenced her. 

"Someone freed us from the dark powers our souls are finally free." He smiled at her. She didn't even notice the pain from her injures. Ryo grabbed her tiny hand into his. Grasping it to comfort her. His smile soothed all her pain. His eyes showed all the love for the world was gazing upon her face. Ryo got up to sit next to her. 

He wrapped an arm around her. "Sleep." She easily went to sleep under his tender, loving care. He kissed her on the forehead as she went to sleep. She looked up questionably. He was embarrassed that he was caught. "Hoku I…" He was stopped as Hoku gave him a big kiss on the lips. He broke the kiss. In shock that she kissed him. He felt her sigh deeply in content. He smiled. He knew that he would never leave her side ever again.

But my Love is all I have to give,

With out you I don't think I can live,

I wish that I could give the world to you,

But love is all that I have to give, 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mewtwo was lying on his bed with Dawn next to him. He got the news that they could live in peace that the darkness was defeated forever not being able to return. He just wanted her to wake up. Her mind a blur as he tried to make contact to her through telepathy. He rubbed her cheek lightly. She was so small compared to him. She was about 5 foot two. "Dawn I miss you please come back in one piece." 

"Mewtwo I love you. Please don't leave me…" 

"I won't Dawn I made a promise."

He knew that there was something very different about Dawn from the moment he saw her. When Halconmon brought her to him. He had known Halconmon since they were little. Well maybe not little but young, he was created being six feet tall. He was never shorter nor taller. He knew something drawled him to her. It occurred to him that she had special powers. But why? 

He used his telepathy to be told where she was born. A lab? She was created not born. She was a two. She had a part of Mewtwo DNA in her DNA with Human DNA. She was not born from a mother and father like him. She had no real family. Even though her human appearance and Dusty gave her a family. She had no one really related to her. Not by blood anyway. She was a lab experiment probably meant to be tested and used like an old toy. She must have gotten away then. 

He was glad she never had to go threw the experiments. Through the battles, like he did. An evil man named Giovanni created him. He though trained and strengthened him. Which he was grateful for later. She never became hated like he did. He left that world with his super powers. Made a gateway to the digital world from the Pokémon world. He didn't make it though. He suffered an attack from a human. Shoot in his left arm. His arm was still weak because of that too. Who did he save to risk himself getting hurt. He couldn't remember he was angry with himself. 

"Hi Mewtwo." He gaped as her pretty blue eyes stared at him. She felt better than she ever did. 

"How are you?" This was the first time she heard him talk freely with out telepathy. His voice exactly the same deep, soft voice. He was glad she didn't remember what happened to her. He erased all of her memories from what happened.

"Great I can wait to stretch out." They headed out floating across the ocean. I flew backwards under Mewtwo. He smiled at her playful antics. He knew of a place up ahead that was just beautiful, like her. Hr had heard that it was a beautiful underwater cave called Mystic Cavern. 

He dived into the water, to an underground cave. I dived in to the water after him after I took my clothes off revealing I was wearing a bathing suit. Leaving my backpack and clothes in a pile on the beach. I swam quickly underwater after him. As he was way ahead of me. He was waiting for me to surface. 

I rose out of the water slowly. He just stared at my body. In the bikini must have affected him greatly. My short blonde hair was sticking to my face as I brushed it away. I floated out of the water magically. Simply walking on the solid ground. I ran across the little ponds that turning a baby blue color as I stepped on them. Mewtwo was astonished at my sexy looks. I could tell by the way he stared at me. 

"Come on Mewtwo are you coming?" He snapped out of it. He followed after her laughing to himself. She laughed right along with him. She still walked along the ponds skipping from one to the other. 

They stopped along a little pond that rose out. I placed my hands in it. I used my psychic powers to make a bubble, lifting it passing it to Mewtwo. He reached up for it but it popped as he touched it. I giggled as he glared at it. I flew above the water in a lake. Mewtwo floated behind me trying to make me fall in the water. I floated up and he fell in water. He swam back to the top as I looked underwater for him. He quickly came up and gasped for air as he grabbed me. 

"Now I gotcha." I turned into sparkles as I teleported to the water. He scanned the area. 

"Not quite." I smiled warmly as he found me next to him in the water. He followed me till I grasped his big hands with my small ones. Our hands turned a little pinkish purple as he held them together. He looked at them. I felt like that we were as one. 

"Dawn I need to tell you we are connected in more than one way. You were made in the same lab that I was. It burnt down to the ground but your human form made a disguise. I saved you that day. Placing you in a bubble to a different world than mine to save you. An evil man named Giovanni shot me down wanting to do anything to stop me." I realized the armor. I had seen him in my dreams. I made great friends with him. He was a childhood friend. I saw him being forced to fight and being left in a cage like an animal. He had feelings too, he was more human than animal. 

" I knew that I would one day meet again with you. Your first parents took you in when a boy named Ryo found you off the beach on their beach home. I saw that you had a safe home and loving family so I left you be. Then I met your friend Halconmon. He and a group of Digimon where looking for their partners. I reunited all of them to their partners some where easier than others. You took the longest. But that was the fact that you took a significant time to age." I did remember that I stayed small for most of my life. I just thought it was hereditary. 

"Plus the cause of your blindness was my fault. I was fighting an evil Digimon named Phantomon. When some of my psychic attack flew over to the area you where in. Scattering all of you. I made a shield around all of you. Wishing to save lives more than destroy them. I'm sorry for all the pain that I have caused." 

I smiled at him warmly. He had carried around this uneasiness around her all this time. She hugged him tightly. He looked down at me questioningly. I nuzzled him. He just smiled understanding my actions. 

"You kept this all to yourself all this time. I will love you no matter. You are the only one I will ever love. Everything turned out all right. I thank you for saving me all those times and look where all those challenges led me too. I'm in the arms of someone who loves me more than life it self." 

I held him close as he held me close as well. He leaned in for a kiss. He kissed me first before I could. I kissed him back as we floated up into the air involuntarily. He broke the kiss. He looked into my eyes and gasped.

I worriedly looked up to see what was wrong. I got my answer quick enough. He was in a half human form. I, was well in a Mewtwo form. My body grew taller and I had powerful legs like he did. He smiled down upon me. It was going to be alright. As he turned back to his Mewtwo form. He seemed to do that easily before turning back to human form again. 

"How do I look?" I smiled he didn't look half-bad. Black hair that was spiky. He wore a pair of baggy jeans, a dark blue over shirt, and a white tank top, with a pair of sneakers. His face was a little tanned with his same beautiful eyes. 

"Great really cute." He blushed when I said that. "How do I look?" He eyed me up and down. I looked like a little smaller version of himself with a little difference. 

"Powerful, and sexy at the same time." I just pushed him away as we both changed back to our normal selves.

He kneeled down to my level. Grabbing something from behind his back. I just looked at him questioningly. It was weird to see him they're kneeling down. "Dawn you know that I love you.. And I wanted to ask will you marry me Dawn Marie…" 

We've gone long, long way together ,

Through the hard times and the good,

I have to celebrate you baby, 

I have to praise you like I should,

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I opened my eyes to find myself on a soft bed. My friend Armadillomon at the foot of the bed. Had it all been a bad dream? No I did do all those horrible things. I hurt Dawn more than I thought imaginable. I hit and abused Armadillomon like he was some sort of toy for me to break and tear apart. I saw his face. Red lashes from my whip. He was an innocent creature and I almost killed him. I saw my face. Beaten and scarred from the explosion that destroyed the castle they where at. Everyone made it out alive but not injured. He saw his arms and legs where bandaged. Who took care of him? Who would care about him? No one ever did. 

As if to answer my question I saw a little pink cat. "Hello Cody, I'm glad to see you up." 

I curiously looked at the weird Digimon. 

"Hello what is your name?" I asked shyly

"Mew it is nice to meet you." I liked the simple name. I looked upon my Digimon partner. Hr had been through a lot. Mew looked upon the boy fondly. She really likes the boy from the first time she saw him. His brave soul falling apart for her to piece back together. 

"He is fine, just a little banged up but not any worse than you," I stared up to her. I knew that Armadillomon would be okay physically but what about emotionally. I betrayed our friendship. I saw him lift his head slightly. He looked at me and then turned back around to lie on his stomach. I felt a huge pain in my heart when he did that. His eyes seemed so sad. So disgusted with me. 

Mew watched me intently. She swayed back and forth floating in the air. Playing and giggling. I couldn't help but smile at her playfulness. She looked deep into my eyes understanding my pain. Mew came closer and closer to my face. I just stayed perfectly still. Out of the blue she kissed my lips. I was surprised at first. The warm feeling on my lips was new to me. It felt so good to be kissed by her. So right. I found myself kissing back to her. She deepened the kiss. Making it a very passionate kiss.

Mew broke it off slowly. I saw her blue eyes. She just soothed me with their caring nature in them. I just patted the bed as she floated in the air. She floated down and got next to me in the bed. I wrapped protective arms around her. I closed my eyes in a sleepful rest. One that I needed badly since I was so tired. So very tired. 

This is the end of this chapter….

What will happen to these four couple? What happened to Davis and Yolei? Dusty and Zee? Stefan and Luna? Jared? Find out in the next chapter….. Please review….


End file.
